After Ever
by Diamond Jedi
Summary: For Cinderella's Prince, his moment with the Baker's wife is far from over. (A movie based Into the Woods; non canon)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **For Cinderella's Prince, his moment with the Baker's wife is far from over.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Into The Woods.

**Author's Note: **This is a non-canon story full of twists and turns to where the Baker's Wife lives and her moment with the Crown Prince is far from over. It is based squarely on the movie, which was a delightful treat to see.

**Rating:** T

**AFTER EVER**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Horror and fear spread through the Baker's wife as a nightmarish terror forged in the sound of earthshattering footsteps unfolded. It was the powerful oncoming approach of the giant's wife. Anger and wrath imploded the world with each mighty step. Trees bowed and broke like twigs. Branches snapped as she wrenched her way through the deep thickets. Blood was in her eyes. A hunger for revenge marking her already weary worn face._

_Screeching in horror, the baker's wife turned in panic; evading debris, clutching her shawl as the winds howl in the frenzy. Earnestly, she sought shelter from the mighty woman that sought vengeance in the death of her great husband. Fear swam up her brain, making it difficult to see, or have any awareness of the path she was taking. _

_All too soon, the baker's wife saw the end to the woods opening into a massive ravine with a sheer cliff drop. A raging river swirled and rushed below. She spun around a look of alarm widening the whites of her eyes. A sudden updraft of wind ripped the shawl from her neck. It weaved and dipped as it rode the winds beyond her vain attempts to reclaim it. _

_Suddenly the ground split and began to crumble. The giant's wife advanced ever closer. Weakly, the baker's wife reached out to a nearby branch, but sorrowfully losing her grip and her balance to plummet to the river below._

* * *

**Two Days Later****…**

"Gather as much water into as many buckets as you can. The people will need water for food and drink," commanded the Crown Prince. He stood atop a massive boulder overseeing the numerous soldiers that had come to river to collect water for the people. Carts hitched to horses stood nearby to transport the water back to the village.

A ruin now. The giant or should he say the giantess, although slain, had left her deadly mark. Homes were destroyed. Countless livestock were missing and many of the good people were killed or left in utter despair. What was left now was to rebuild but how? Responsibility? He was a prince. Responsibility was a king's job. However, his father was old and weak and he was his heir. His first born. And his brother? Where was he? Gone or killed. He wasn't certain.

Nothing was certain now. Nothing was magical. It was a surreal and painful. In a stretch of days, he'd gone from being a carefree prince with his beautiful wife, to man facing a damning annulment, and a horde of desolate people to look after. It was all too much. He felt like striding his horse and riding away. Far away to places unknown. Worlds away from this _responsibility_ he was facing.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the Crown Prince turned his thoughts to another moment. A moment in the woods. To a pair of eyes pulling him with its fiery brilliance and mouth of simmering passion. Oh how he yearned to be in those arms that held him with such longing. To cup a face so sweet and stroke a skin so soft. A face, which surprisingly did not belong to the maiden who'd, lost her slipper at the royal ball. His Cinderella.

But she was not his Cinderella. Not anymore. She had chided him for his indifference and lack of loyalty. And in no small words said he was less than man and make an utterly hopeless king. Nevertheless, she thanked him for the brief happiness he'd given her before electing to take a different path. He had seen Cinderella earlier today alongside to young children and the baker. Aiding him as he saw to the needs of sick. She had glanced his way briefly, offering up a tentative smile, before resuming the task of handing out bread to the needy.

An outcry of men drew him out of his thoughts and looked to see a herd of men running quickly towards the riverbank. One particular man was waving his arms beckoning. "Over here Sire," he bellowed and swiftly the Crown Prince raced with his Steward to the scene.

"Make way for the prince," the Steward cried out in effortless pronunciation. With his scepter, he pried a path through the body of men unveiling the broken and marred body of woman. A faint sense of familiarity washed the Crown Prince as one of the soldiers stroked her face, pushing back a mat of knotted hair filled with leaves and bits of earth. His heart skipped. He knew this woman. She was the brave woman from the woods.

"Is she alive," he spoke out suddenly, catching looks of astonishment.

One soldier bowed close, a stout man with a round face, and streaks of grey hair. "Yes Sire…barely." He looked up the Crown Prince, his face urgent. "She's needs a doctor. It's a miracle she's alive."

"Take her with great care," ordered the Crown Prince as he turned to his Steward. "To the Royal Hunting lodge." For the palace had suffered damage during the giantess attack and needed repair. "See that the Royal doctors attend her with great care. I will arrive shortly afterwards."

"Yes…Sire," the Steward said carefully, and bowed. Except for the princess Cinderella, he found it strange the Crown Prince would care about any woman. Especially (from the looks of garments) a peasant woman.

With unity, the soldiers heaved the woman up and took her to one of the carts, bundling her gently inside. Closely behind the Crown Prince followed with his Steward. "Do you know her Sire?"

"No." The Crown Prince lied all the while his heart was beating madly in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The story is far from over, but has only just begun.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Into The Woods.

**Author's Note: **This is a non-canon story full of twists and turns to where the Baker's Wife lives and her moment with the Crown Prince is far from over. It is based squarely on the movie, which was a delightful treat to see.

**Rating:** T

**AFTER EVER**

* * *

Home. The bakery.

In the last two days, it was difficult for the Baker to see either in the same degree. Haunting memories of his wife lingered like a layer of flour on the wooden table set in the back end of their little shop. Each corner of room replayed vivid details of her warm smiles, and industrious fortitude that rattled painfully in his mind.

Only the maddening pleas for aid in the form of friends and neighbors distracted him from his own grief. Out of mercy, he pulled open the storage pantry, and for the last two days, he and Cinderella dispensed: bread, sweet cakes, and cookies. Anything to bring some comfort to the people of the village.

"He's sleeping," came a soft voice, her smile faint. Cinderella entered the shop with his son bundled in her arms. The sweet babe was blessing out of a curse laid on his household. His innocent loveable face, tugged at his heartstrings, and for a second he was ashamed. He had come close to abandoning his child.

_Just like your father, _a cruel thought hissed in his mind.

"I'm not my father," he rambled out.

Stunned, Cinderella tipped her head, before saying. "No," she approached him to deposit the child in his arms. "You are not."

The little face scrunched and tiny arms stretched before the babe settled contently in his father's arms. The Baker's breath hitched and laughter trickled out.

"His wet nurse thanks you for bread. A far greater payment than silver at moment."

The Baker gaped blushing at the idea of a wet nurse. "I'll see to it that she's has all that she needs Cinderella." He blanched. "Sorry, Ella…right?"

She nodded and looked away sadly. "My stepsisters called me Cinderella. Always teased me. Called me 'Dirty Cinders' or Cinderlass." A well of tears burned underneath her mink like lashes and she rushed to wipe them away. "I don't want to be Cinderella anymore."

"And you'll never will be, I will always call you Ella. I promise," he said gently. They stared at one another for a few moments, a sense of compassion and understanding passed between the two. The Baker cleared his throat. "Where are Jack and Red?"

"Oh," Cinderella walked to window and peered out. "Fetching firewood."

"I heard the Crown Prince has rallied the soldiers and they've gone to river to get water. Since the well in the center of village has been destroyed, it could take days before it is repaired."

"That's noble of him," she replied, mindlessly taking a broom to sweep the floor.

For the next hour, they labored in silent unison, clearing up broken bits of glass, throwing out broken furniture. They were outside when in the distance they saw wagon racing away.

"Isn't that King's Steward?" The Baker asked. "Now, where is he off too in such a hurry?"

* * *

"Careful you bumbling fool," hissed the Steward at the young cowhand driving the cart through the village. It bumped and jerked madly on the old dusty road; the wheels groaning and squeaking in effort as the horsed hauled the wagon to the outskirts of the woods. His pinball eyes twitched about the heights of the trees looking for signs of any movement beyond the ordinary. A raven cawed in the distance causing a ghostly chill to race up his spine.

"'Pologies mi lord," said the boy. "Tis hard wi' these fallen trees in the road? The giant…"

"Yes! Yes!" Barked the Steward, the knuckles of his hands paled white as he gripped the railing. "Just get us to the Royal Hunting lodge in one piece."

"Yes mi lord," and the boy whipped the reigns urging the horses to trot faster.

Hesitantly, the Steward looked past his shoulder behind to spy the peasant woman lying in the back. She was bundled in uniform coats with her head resting in the lap of old soldier. He met the Steward's gaze. As though reading his mind he said, "She's well for now but we must hurry. Her wounds may be more severe than they look."

At this, the Steward whacked the cowhand in the back of head. "Faster you fool! Faster!"

"Yes mi lord," he whimpered.

Cracking the reigns the horses whinnied and charged on in greater haste. The wagon bounced and surged off the ground from the increase in speed. Despite it brining a bright morning, the leveled trees and underbrush darkened the grim shadows the woods seemed even more terrifying. The extent of the giant's attack was terrifying, even worse was when they left the woods and were in open country.

The carnage was evident.

Another chill raced up the Steward's spine; a sinking feeling coiling in the midst of his stomach. Something told him the danger was far from over and that before long the people this country would suffer an even greater loss. Flippantly making a rude noise, he tossed the omen aside, and stared straight on ahead. Ignoring the few vagabonds who'd recognized him and ran out to the roadside begging.

"Be off miscreants," he cried smoothing the edge of his mustache, before caressing a royal pendant of pure gold. It was given to him by the King.

An hour past noon the cart rumbled into the great courtyard of the Royal Hunting lodge. Erected in the last century by the Crown Prince's great grandfather, a man with a great passion for hunting elk and deer, the estate was built of grey stone and oak. Although impressively large, it was simple in design and furniture.

The dead King was extremely tightfisted and frugal.

"Hurry! Come quick!" He hollered to the trope of servants coming out of the lodge. "Quickly now, take her inside," he seized the front shirt of a stable boy. "Send for the doctor caring for the King and see he does all in all to save her life. Or the Crown Prince will have your hide."

"Yes sir," the boy raced inside after the men carrying the woman into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **The story is far from over, but has only just begun.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Into The Woods.

**Author's Note: **This is a non-canon story full of twists and turns to where the Baker's Wife lives and her moment with the Crown Prince is far from over. It is based squarely on the movie, which was a delightful treat to see.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**AFTER EVER**

At the appearance of the Royal physician, the Steward hopped to his feet. He was anxious. For over an hour, the man was in the guest room—located in the east wing of the Hunting Lodge—attending to the peasant woman. Maidservants had rushed in and out of the room at his beckoning. Bowls of steaming water, white linen, and a fresh garment was carried into the chamber; and soon the scent of herbs filtered out into the hallway.

_All this for a nobody, _the Steward thought grimly. He dismissed his biter thought. A nobody perhaps, but curiously of great concern to the Crown Prince. For this reason, he swore to see to her recovery. Even so, there was an air of familiarity about her. He had seen her before. But where? As of late, his memory had been eluding him. He dared not speak this to anyone for fear of losing his post.

"Well?" he asked the doctor.

Somberly, the physician walked to the Steward, wiping his hands on a white handkerchief. He was a short, stout man with a pumpkin shape head. Heavily bushy eyebrows that made it impossible to see his twinkling grey eyes. "I've done all I could for her. How she is still alive is nothing short of a miracle. You said you found her where?"

"By the cliffs near the river."

Astonishment widened the doctor's eyes. "She has a dislocated collar bone, fractured arm, and a few cracked ribs. I managed to sew up the nasty cut at the base of her skull."

He pocketed the handkerchief. "No doubt the fever will befall her. That is worst of it. If she survives it she may live, but I'm not offering any hope."

The Steward grimaced at the news. The Crown Prince was a man of many things, sadly he did not fair bad news well especially when it came to a maiden she fancied.

"Thank you doctor," he said and to more pressing matters. "How is the King?"

"His health is failing," the physician exhaled. "His heart has grown weaker. This disaster with the giant has ravaged his strength." He looked straight into the Steward's eyes. "Best to think of the inevitable and make preparations for the Crown Prince's coronation."

"I fear there is very little money to spend on such a grand spectacle," answered the Steward. "Much was spent on three night's festivities and two royal weddings."

"Nevertheless," said the doctor. "It will be soon time for the Crown Prince to take his rightful place.

"Aye."

Venturing away from the guest quarters, their conversation shifted to other matters. Being long time acquaintances—old boyhood friends—they talked of the trouble that had plagued their country, and best methods to bring things around. They had neared the main entrance when they heard a commotion outside. A great sound of a horse galloping into the courtyard.

Bursting into the foyer, the stable boy came panting. He heaved himself forward to catch his breath.

"You stupid boy," raged the Steward. "Why the commotion?"

"The Prince has returned."

Eyebrows lifted, the Steward shifted. "The Crown Prince?"

"No," answered the stable boy shaking his head. "His Royal highness. The Crown Prince's younger brother with his wife."

This news pleased the Steward immensely. No one had seen or heard any word of the younger Prince in the two days carnage had ripped the countryside. "Thank the heavens."

"Hmm," replied the doctor. "His majesty has been inquiring on his highness whereabouts. It will soothe his heart to know his son is well." He turned to retire upstairs once more. "I will inform him of his son's arrival."

"I shall wait her for the Prince," he said the departing physician before rounding sharply and glaring at the stable boy. "And you! Be gone and go have a wash before I have you sent away!"

"Yes, mi lord," the boy quivered and scampered off.

* * *

"It's all right my love. We're safe now."

Uncertainty flickering in her swirling grey eyes Rapunzel timidly took the hand of her beloved Prince and slid off his horse. The great beast snort and stamped while a groomsman led it away. She clung to her Prince as she looked about the hunting lodge. It was larger than the cottage they had taken refuge in and far more impressive. A kindly miller and his daughter had given them shelter and for two days, they dwelled there.

Nevertheless, in the small confines and at her Prince's side, she felt no security and relief. For two nights, she neither ate nor slept well, but simply paced about the cottage. In spite of his attempts to put her ease, she could not rest in peace. When word had reached them of the giantess's death, she was still afraid.

"Must we go," she pleaded.

"We have inconvenienced the miller and his daughter long enough my love," the Prince said gently.

"But…"

"Rapunzel, the giant is dead. There is no further danger." The prince reached out and smoothed a lock of hair from her face. It was still strange to see her with the short tresses. He had told her he'd fancy the style but couldn't keep himself from seeing the long, glorious waves that had pulled him up the tower. She looked different then. Even acted different.

The doe shaped eyes, which once looked at him with such openness and devotion, now held a hint of distrust and fear. He stroked her cheek. "I must see if all is well with my brother. Trust me."

Rapunzel lowered her had nodded. Smiling, the Prince went to miller. The old man and his daughter dropped to their knees in deep reverence. "I have no words to express my gratitude."

"The gratitude is ours," the miller said with a toothless.

"Unfortunately, I have no money to give you for your kindness," said the Prince.

"Your presence in our home is more than enough."

The Prince gave the old man the slightest of nods, yet feeling inclined to offer a reward he took off one of his rings. "Here, take this." He took the miller's hand and placed the ring in the center. "If you are even in want of anything. Come to the castle with this ring and I will receive you."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Gathering up Rapunzel on his horse, the pair bid the miller and his daughter farewell, and rode away. Hearing word the King, his father, had been moved to the Royal Hunting lodge they headed into that direction.

"Ah, Steward," cried the Prince as he and his wife entered the grand house.

"Your highness…and your highness," the servant bowed. "Thank heavens you both escaped the giant."

"Yes, we were fortunate. Now, tell me, where is my brother?"

"He is not here," answered the Steward, "but we are not without company?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **The story is far from over, but has only just begun.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Into The Woods.

**Author's Note: **This is a non-canon story full of twists and turns to where the Baker's Wife lives and her moment with the Crown Prince is far from over. It is based squarely on the movie, which was a delightful treat to see.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**AFTER EVER**

His muscles ached murderously and sweat tapered his fine linen shirt to his torso. Covered in filth the Crown Prince felt a strange sense of satisfaction to what had been accomplished so far. Basking in the memory of seeing the hopeful gazes of peasant a sense of duty was renewed in him. He realized he was meant for more than hunting, bedding women, and royal balls.

He had a purpose. And this purpose exhilarated and frightened him at the same time.

With the spirit of an old man, he slung off his horse, staggering slightly as his legs narrowly gave way to the sudden return of weight from his body. Hair fell into his face and he clawed his fingers into his matted locks and breathed a heavy sigh. His horse snorted and pawed at the pebbled ground, its movements just as tiresome as the Prince. Not standing on ceremony, he waved away a swarm of groomsman, and thumped up the steps to the main doors of the hunting lodge.

The hour was late. Charcoal colored clouds shrouded a crescent moon and a heavy quiet settled on the land. It was too quiet. All around was deathly still, as though the land were still reeling from the giant's attack. Questions gnawed at his mind in how such a creature had managed to descend into his father's kingdom.

His father. Oh heavens!

Was he well? He had not been. The onslaught had rattled the old king's vibrant soul and had sent him into a downward spiral. He prayed his father would pull through. Despite today's events, the Crown Prince did not feel ready to handle the reigns of ruling a kingdom. But he would have to be ready…someday.

Now, for the moment, all he desired was to rest and ease the pain in his body. He barely touch the doors when they opened. The prim face of the Steward emerging in the muted light of the foyer.

"Your highness," he swept his arms in a courteous bow.

His presence shocked the Crown Prince's memory and he immediately remembered the woman they had found by the river. The Baker's wife? Yes. She was here. "How goes everything? How is my father?" He moved rather stiffly to the grand staircase.

"All is well Sire. His majesty is resting comfortably." He stared hard into the Crown Prince's face, his eyes betraying his words. The Prince looked away sullenly. "On a good note, your brother and his wife have returned."

"John?" he cried startled.

"Yes."

The Prince exhaled in relief. "Good. That is good. Father will be at ease to know he is safe."

"Yes."

He rapt the Steward on the shoulder astonishing the square man and resumed going up the stairs.

"The lady has been attended to, Sire," the Steward uttered suddenly, hoping his efforts to see to the care of the peasant woman would be dully noted by the Prince.

The Crown Prince paused before continuing his trek. "Hmm," was his only reply. There was no doubt as to whom the Steward was referring but he was neither in the state of mind or dress to care. Sleep drew him to his chambers in the far east end of the lodge. He was greeted to warm candle lights and his bed coverings turned down by palace servants.

He skipped the washbasin and made straight for the bed falling, boots, filthy clothes and all into clean sheets. He lost himself to sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Do you think my mother's up there…with my father?"

Jack pointed up toward the heavens, the tip of his finger clipping the edge of the moon. The boiling black clouds that threatened rain had moved on without a drizzle. A clear sky and a chiseled moon remained. Pleased at this prospect, he and Red had come out to sip on the cool night air; glad to escape the confines of the bakery.

"Red?" he turned to look at her when he had no answer. She was staring at her cloak. It was made of wolf skin. A sadness was in her eyes as she ran her hand across the fur. Her grandmother had made it for after the beast had attacked them. The Baker had rescued them. Alas, he could not save her grandmother or her family from the giant.

"They're with my parents," said Jack encouragingly.

She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were haunted and welled with tears. In the distance, he heard the faint cry of an animal and felt a chill race up his back.

"It's not a wolf," she finally spoke and dropped her gaze. "He's dead. Like my family."

Jack did not respond only sat in silence and listened the cries of a world slowly coming back to life. It had been eerily silent the last few nights after the giant had disturbed their peaceful country. The calls of the wild signified that all was going to be well…and yet…never.

The creak of a door opening captured their attention. Red glanced over her shoulder and saw Cinderella standing in the entryway. No…it was Ella. She preferred Ella just as she preferred to be called Red and not Lily. She was holding the Baker's son. The sweet babe was asleep.

"Why don't you both come in now and escape the night air?"

Her beckoning smile was gentle and her voice was so calming Red felt a pull in her chest and almost did her bidding. "A few more minutes."

Ella thought a second then nodded and retreated into the house. It was so strange to see Ella here. Another time she was a Princess married to a Prince and about to live forever in a fairytale castle. Now she was simple woman again with a simple life living with a baker and two orphaned children.

Orphaned.

The hard truth hit Red like a punch to the stomach. Swallowing, she angled her head to look at Jack, his eyes pinned to the sky searching it in open wonder. How was it he did not a feel pinch of anguish? His mother was dead yet here he was somehow content by their circumstance.

_Boys are different_, her mother once said. Her lips quivered. She did not want to think about her mother. Or the last advice she'd given before her world was turned upside down. She lifted her head to sky. Stars twinkled in the black.

"Yes," she whispered, gaining Jack's attention. "She's up there." She gazed in his direction. "With my family." He smiled weakly and the pair remained searching the sky until Ella called them inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews. I will be giving the characters names in the future chapters to give the story a bit of depth.


End file.
